The Swimsuit Competition
by AbyssOfMemories
Summary: A day in the life of Orimura Ichika. How will he react to judging hundreds of girls? My first fic.


Hello everybody on the is my first fic so please be gentle with the reviews.  
This takes place after Ichika has met and became friends with Kanzashi Sarashiki(Light Novel).  
It's all from Ichika's point of view.  
Don't expect much detail on the swinsuits. This was more made to be a comedy fic.  
Slight IchikaXKanzashi.  
This was inspired by Shiranui Amaterasu's A day at IS Academy Fic.  
Enjoy!  
_

It was a cool refreshing day in IS Academy. Any other person would believe this was going to be a good day.

Not me.

I don't know why but I have a strong feeling I'm going to be making a life threatening desicion.

As I put my uniform on and walked out of my room to go to class I saw Kanzashi.

"Good Morning Kanzashi!"I yelled to her from across the hall.

" Morning Ichika..." She seemed down about something when she noticed me.

"Whats wrong?" She was struggling to get something out.

"Im Sorry!" She said as she ran into her class.I wonder whats troubling her? Why would she say sorry to me?  
She hasn't done anything wrong.I hope.

As I thought of all the reasons behind her reaction I could only think of one person.

"Tatenashi." What could her sister be planning for me?That feeling I had earlier her she'll use her position as student council president to start a special event of some sort. I continue to think the bell rings.I rush to my class as I fear of what would happen if I was late.

When I entered neither Yamada-Sensei or Chifuyu-nee were here. Just a group of kids with smiling faces. The personal IS users especially. The reason behind this was lost to me until I hear a voice coming from the PA system.

The President's voice.

"Hello IS Academy! Today our special event the Swimsuit Competition has started!" Swimsuit Competition!Why wasn't I informed of such a thing?

"We have also picked the lucky person to be judge. Everyone's favorite male student Orimura Ichika!"

Memories started flowing through my mind at that confession.

The bad feeling, Kanzashi's apology, missing teachers, smiling girls.

I have to judge them. Most of the students probably knew I would be the judge or rather,they suggested it.

Why am I depressed?Shouldn't I be happy? Seeing all these beautiful girls in somewhat revealing clothing?

I have to pick one.

Of course, the one I pick will be happy but the others will be saddened. My friends?They will only be saying one word.

Death.

I know they wouldn't kill me over this right?

I come back into reality as Tatenashi says to go back to our rooms and prepare.

The girls run out of the room full speed.I head to the Student Council room to figure out why she would start this without informing me.

(Transition)

I'm in the 3rd IS arena. The contest is to be held soon.5 Minutes until my nosebleed.  
Of course, I'm going under extreme meditation to make sure that doesn't happen.

What happened in the Council room you ask?These are her exact words.

"Its more fun to see Ichika put under pressure than him being prepared."

I can only wonder how Kanzashi puts up with this.

"Ok Come on out girls!"Tatenashi shouts. She's early! Does she really like to see me panic that much?

The girls come have on nice small swimsuits that emphasize their 'lower areas' while others have suits that put more notice on their chests or figure in ,Charl,and Laura all have suits that fit them perfectly as well as match the colors of their IS. Rin has a small swimsuit that doesn't cover much.I think shes trying to make up for her flatness.  
Since she didn't spend much time in it last time Houki is wearing the swimsuit she wore on the field trip.  
I've noticed its alot more revealing than I thought.

I also notice that Kanzashi is nowhere in sight.I guess she was too embaressed.

Im completely silent on what I see in front of me. The girls all seem to have a tag somewhere on their suits saying their name.I wonder why?

"Ichika doesn't seem to want to talk today so the first girl he says the name of in the next 2 hours wins!"2 Hours! Your giving them way too much time!

I run out of the arena with the girls not far behind.I have to hide! I need to make sure I don't say any girls name for next 2 hours! This is going to be hard. Those girls always seem to know where I am.I wouldn't be surprised if Laura or Rin had placed a GPS on me when I wasn't looking.

For the next 1 and a half hours,the male,Orimura Ichika was running from a group of attention craving or love starved girls.  
He managed to keep hidden for a good remainder of minutes until its over.

"I am starving and haven't had anything to eat. If I run for it I can make it to the cafe before they notice me."

I head to it sprinting the whole way there until I bump into someone carrying food and a DVD for some anime.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I was about to run until I notice the girl wasn't in a swimsuit.

It was Kanzashi.

"Ichika...its okay.I understand your just running from the girls." At least there's someone I can trust right now.

"Uh..Do you mind sharing that food?" I hope she responds quickly.I hear voices.

"Do you want to watch some anime with me too?" She says with a blush on her face.

"Sure." It will keep me safe for a while." Thank You Kanzashi." Just then Kanzashi and I both realized my mistake.

"You didn't enter the competition right?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"No. I didn't but..." Just then a buzzer rang and Tatenashi came out of nowhere.

"And now we have our winner!Kanzashi Sarashiki!" Huh?But Kanzashi said she didn't enter.

"Sorry Ichika,but I didn't say she needed to enter. You just had to say her name." She said somehow reading my mind.

I was confused,scared and was only one thing I could do.

"Kanzashi,lets go watch the anime you were talking about." I said while pulling her along.

"O-Ok!" We immeadiately ran to her room.

When we entered her room I wondered something. "Hey Kanzashi,what was the prize for the competition?"

"A kiss from Ichika on the lips..." ...what? WHAT!

"O-Ok then." After that I kissed Kanzashi.I was a little embarrassed and Kanzashi's face was completely red.

Behind the door The Student Council President was thinking."Way to go,sis."

The next day not a single one of my friends would talk to me except Laura who had been tickled into submission by Tatenashi after trying to harm her for the contest.

THE END _

I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot.  
As stated before its my first fic so any problems you have with this please state them.  
Constructive critisim is the best kind.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
